24fandomcom-20200223-history
Osman Xasan Muhamad
}} Osman Xasan Muhamad was the leader of a group of Somali pirates that were paid to raid the Barataria cargo ship in the Gulf of Aden. Muhamad was hired by Max Newbold to capture the Barataria ship which was used to transport arms dealer Karl Rask's weapons. Newbold paid Muhamad to gain control of a nuclear weapon in the ship's cargo and deliver it to them, while they could keep the ship and the rest of the cargo. Muhamad had Bassar, one of his henchman, kidnap the family of Simon Dedrick, the ship's third mate, to allow his men access. Muhamad planned to use the earnings from the mission to find a new life away from Somalia. On the night of the attack, Muhamad was in the lead skiff with his second in command Sadiq Khalif Fárah as well as his men Ashkir, Dubad, Feysal and Yusuf. Despite Muhamad's hatred of water travel, he saw Dedrick's signal and managed to board the ship with his men. He greeted Dedrick and made him take them to the radio room, showing him his family being released but having Sadiq shoot him dead once he had led them there. When inside, they took the crew hostage and Osman stayed guarding them with Khaled and Samir. Osman watched as his men engaged Rask's mercenaries, and he instructed Ahmed to use a stun grenade to take them out. He then gathered all the hostages together and interrogated the captain, Markus Rohde. Sadiq found out the location of Callum Trent's safe, but the location of the nuclear missiles was not there, so Osman sent Sadiq to find the ship's manifest. Sadiq couldn't work the computer, so Osman tried himself, but needed one of the crew to interpret it. He got the ship's cargo chief Dieter Stutzman, however they found that the manifest did not match the cargo. After Trent was tortured some more, he revealed the true manifest was on his laptop: however, the laptop was encrypted. While attempting to extract the password from Trent, Sadiq ended up shooting him dead, causing the crew to mutiny, so Osman and his men shot them all dead. Osman then called Newbold for assistance with the situation. Newbold admonished Osman for his failure, but had his technician Pilar Sanchez explain to Osman's henchman Jibríl how to break the laptop's encryption. While they worked, Osman had all of his men guard the superstructure. Sadiq complained that they could be taking stock of the cargo, but Osman told him Newbold's orders were more important. However, a short while later Samir radioed in that he'd been attacked. Osman realised there was someone on board taking out his men - at that moment, the laptop encryption was broken. Sanchez tried to locate the missiles while Osman took his men below decks to find the straggler, Jack Bauer, who had stowed away on the ship. Osman was with Sadiq and Yusuf when Jack detonated mines throughout Hold 2. They were peppered with shrapnel but not hurt, and at that moment Jibríl reported that the missile container had been found. Osman ordered Dubad to retrieve the container and throw any others overboard; Sadiq attempted to argue but Osman threatened him with his pistol. They then went in search of Jack again, pursuing him above decks and wounding him. Osman watched as Jack took out most of his men, and he and Sadiq arranged to distract Jack in order to kill him with a grenade. Osman listened for Sadiq's signal, however it never came and Osman was shot in the back of head by Jack. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Rogue characters Category:Somali pirates Category:Masterminds (EU) Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters